1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of receiving multiple cards.
2. The Related Art
A traditional card connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals assembled in the insulating housing respectively, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulating housing therein. The insulating housing defines two receiving rooms to accommodate two SIM cards or a SIM card and a SD card therein, with a stratiform structure. However, that the card connector accommodates only two cards can not meet the actual use requirements of the customers. So, an improved card connector capable of simultaneously receiving more than two cards comes with the tide of fashion. But when the improved card connector is also designed with the stratiform structure to receive more than two cards simultaneously, it would lead to the expansion of the size of the card connector and fail to comply with the miniaturization development direction of electronic products.